Do You Still Love Me?
by eenoora
Summary: Just a sweet little story about their life in Vermont after presidency.


_**Hello Scandal fans...**_

 _ **This is my second time writing about Fitz and Olivia... It is a one-shot for now, but I might add one more chapter to this later...**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy reading it :).**_ ** _I'd appreciate thoughts/suggestions..._**

 _ **I wish everyone who wants it a love like these two have...**_

 ** _I do not own Scandal or any of its characters._**

* * *

Olivia had changed over the last couple weeks. She was distant and it looked like she was not comfortable being around Fitz. They had been in a relationship for almost 11 years now, and they were married for the last year and a half of it. The only time she had ever been uncomfortable, distant, or seemingly unhappy around him were the times they had their breakups when he was still a president. Ever since they got the chance to publicly be together, they were both over the moon happy; and Olivia had become more expressive and open towards him in time. And if years proved one thing, it was that those two were madly and hopelessly in love with each other.

However, right now Fitz was feeling that something was not right. He first thought it was normal because of the changing hormones, the changes in her body, and the adjustments she had to go through due to her pregnancy. But everyday she seemed more distant, sadder, and even though he promised himself that he would give her whatever amount of space she needed, he couldn't stand seeing her like this anymore. He just wanted to share whatever was going through her mind, and to ease her pain and worries, or rather, take them away.

So he decided to talk to her that evening. He knew he had to be careful, though…

She had gone out for a walk in the town and he didn't even ask if he could join because she was distant and it looked like she wanted to be alone. He thought of preparing dinner for her, including her favorite grilled meatballs – she needed more protein these days, steamed vegetables, and her favorite hot sauce that happened to be his specialty. He picked fresh strawberries and boysenberries, and also figured a few spoons of the homemade yogurt they made would be good for her.

He laid the table and went out to bring some flowers hoping they would make her happy. When he came in with red, pink and white wildflowers, he heard the front door close and keys jingle. She was home, and he felt a sense of joy filling him. She made his life amazing. He was determined to make her feel good tonight.

A few moments later, she was in the kitchen. "Hi" he said. She said hi too, but didn't look at him. "Are you hungry, my love? I made something for you." he said. She raised her eyes to meet his for the first time that day. That is when he realized that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

He walked towards her and put his hands on either side of her face and asked with worried eyes: "What's wrong, Livvie." She bit her lips, apparently trying to stop her tears, and said "nothing".

"Livvie" Fitz said, "Can we please talk sweet baby? I was planning to talk to you after you eat, but I think now will be better. Is that okay? Can we talk please?" She nodded and he held her hand to take her to the living room.

They sat on the couch next to each other. Fitz turned his body towards her and started talking.

"Livvie…" he said, "…I have been noticing that you are not yourself lately. I know how overwhelming things can be for you right now with all the changes you are going through both physically and emotionally. I tried to give you some space and not push you for anything. I tried to give you time to be alone, to think, because you didn't look like you were comfortable when I was around. So even though I don't want to be away from you for even a minute, I have been trying to make myself busy and forcing myself to stay out of your hair. But baby, you look sadder every day, you become more introverted, and we just keep drifting apart. I love you; I want to be around you all the time. I want to be there for you. I want to share whatever burden you feel on your shoulders, I want to take away whatever pain you have. I thought giving you space would help you, but now I am not so sure, because you don't seem to be doing any better. I love you, I love our baby, you are doing this amazing thing, carrying all the load – literally and figuratively, and I feel like a useless, good for nothing person who cannot even make you smile from time to time. I want to be a part of all of your happiness and sadness; I want you to feel that I am your rock, that I will always be your rock. I want to experience everything about this pregnancy with you. I want to kiss your belly and rub your feet. I want to talk to our baby; I want to put you to sleep in my arms. But most importantly, I want you to be happy. So Livvie, please tell me… What's wrong? Whatever it is, please tell me so I can help. I can't stand seeing you unhappy like this."

She was crying and looking at Fitz's hands that were encasing hers. When he stopped talking, she stayed quiet for a minute, and then she said "I felt that you didn't love me anymore." She was still crying.

First Fitz couldn't even register what she was saying because it was so ridiculous. When he realized what she said, he thought he misheard her. "What?" he asked. "I felt that you didn't love me anymore." She repeated.

When Fitz looked at her with his mouth open with shock, she continued to explain. "Everything is changing. My body isn't how it used to be. I am so fat and ugly. That's why I didn't want to be intimate at first. But then you started to pull away. You don't touch me, you don't ask to do anything with me, and you just disappear during the day and just quietly come and sleep at night. I feel so lonely…" Fitz stopped her by holding his hand up.

"Olivia… My Livvie… You are my lifeline. You are everything. I only stayed away from you because I thought you didn't want me with you. I'd do anything for you, and that includes giving you as much space as you need. I was dying to be next to you; I was dying to touch you, to kiss you, to feel you; I was dying to talk to you, but I thought you didn't want me to. You are doing everything for me, you are giving me a life with my biggest love, and on top of it you are giving me a baby. I thought the least I could do is to give you time and space. My sweet baby… I love you so much. And I desire you so much. You are the most beautiful woman on earth. You were before, and you are now. You obviously have no idea how gorgeous you are. You are beauty, class, and grace personified. You make me feel like the happiest and the luckiest man."

She was listening to him quietly. She was feeling better, but there was still doubt in her eyes.

Fitz smiled at her and got even closer to her. He touched her cheeks, wiping away any remaining tears and kissing where they used to be. Then he softly kissed her forehead, cheeks, eyelids, jaw line, chin, nose, and finally her lips. His kisses were soft and gentle, and very, very warm.

He opened his eyes to look at her. Her eyes were closed now. "Look at me sweet baby" he said. She slowly opened her eyes to gaze into his eyes. "I love you so much that I miss you even when I am with you. I desire you so much that I want to touch you every second."

He stood up and pulled her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. Olivia started to protest, "Fitz! I am too heavy." He only chuckled and kept walking towards the stairs.


End file.
